peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 May 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-05-04 ; Comments *A 90 minute recording of a two hour show is available on File 1. Selected dance and international tracks available on File 2. Sessions *None. An all records show. Tracklisting *Snippet of John's handover from previous show and intro to first track # $ *'File 1' cuts in near end of first track *Liverpool FC & The Boot Room Boyz: ‘Pass & Move It's The Liverpool Groove (7 inch )’ Telstar *Super Furry Animals: ‘God! Show Me Magic (7 inch )’ Creation *Lovin’ Spoonful: ‘Do You Believe In Magic (7 inch )’ Karma Sutra $ *Mirage: ‘Personal (12 inch - Feel My Dreams )’ Odysee # $ *Madcarson: ‘Stupid (7 inch)’ Kayak *Doo Rag: ‘Doin’ It To It (LP – What We Do )’ Dependability *Dr. Octagon: ‘Blue Flowers (12 inch )’ Mo Wax # $ *Will Simmons: ‘Hours We Wait (Various Artists 7 inch – Evading The Devil's Darts )’ Catsup Plate *Fall: ‘2x4 (LP – Oswald Defence Lawyer )’ Receiver :: (5:30 news) *Bennet: ‘Colossal Man (7 inch )’ Roadrunner *Self Transforming Machine Elves: ‘Ok, That’s It (Various Artists CD – Serenity Dub )’ Incoming! # $ *Tompot Blenny: ‘Thinking Of Ways Of Keeping You Warm (7 inch )’ Shinkansen Recordings *Mav Cacharel: ‘Zakomba (LP – Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo )’ Gefraco # *Bis: ‘This Is Fake DIY (7 inch – Bis vs The DIY Corps )’ Teen-C Recordings *Rudolf Rocker: ‘Pants Yeah (10 inch – A Selection Of Cheeses )’ Mook *Glamorous Hooligan: ‘New Age Pension (2xLP – Wasted Youth Club Classics )’ Delancey Mass Of Black # £ *Taking Pictures: ‘Fallen Angel (7 inch )’ Fortuna Pop! £ *Captain Beefheart: ‘Somebody In My Home (CD - Somebody In My Home )’ Captain Beefheart *Make Up: ‘R U A Believer (CD - Destination: Love; Live! At Cold Rice )’ Dischord £ *Gangster Sound: ‘What’s Going On (12 inch )’ Strictly Underground # £ *Melt Banana: ‘Zoo. No Vacancy (CD – Scratch Or Stitch )’ Skin Graft £ *Ligament: ‘Give It Up (LP – Kind Deeds )’ The Flower Shop Recordings *Eilert Pilarm: ‘Jailhouse Rock (CD – Greatest Hits )’ Green Pig Productions £ *Llwybr Llaethog: ‘Soccer MC (12 inch - Magnetig )’ Ankst @ £ :: (6:30 news) *Dick Dale: ‘The Wedge Paradiso (CD – Calling Up Spirits )’ Beggars Banquet *Lazer Boy: ‘Aye Aye Captain (CD – Forget Nothing )’ Freek *'File 1' ends during above track, which is then backannounced on File 2 *Lionrock: Depth (album - An Instinct For Detection) Destruction 74321342811 @ £ *Dymaxion: Gebrauchsmusik (7" - Aha, Sissy Arsonist / Ant'lrd Ally) Hemiola HEM 13 @ £ *Ism: Metromni (Blunt Slippers Mix) (12" - Turtle Z) ISMT 001 @ £ Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked @ available on File 3 Tracks marked $ available on File 4 Tracks marked £ available on File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-05-04 (incomplete) *2) dat_109.mp3 *3) dat_110.mp3 *4) 1996-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE287 *5) 1996-05-xx Peel Show LE288 ;Length *1) 01:33:08 *2) 4:05:05 (from 3:30:53 to 4:04:14) (to 3:31:00 unique) *3) 4:05:14 (from 0:00:21 to 0:19:23) *4) 1:33:45 (from 1:13:48) *5) 1:33:01 (to 40:28) (from 26:43 additional to File 1) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) 3) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 109 Dat 110 *4) Created from LE287 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April May 1996 Lee Tape 287 *5) Created from LE288 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel May 1996 Lee Tape 288 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) 3) Mooo *4,5) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes